Dr. Zander Rice (X-Men Movies)
Dr. Zander Rice, Jr. is the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is the tyrannical and ruthless leader of The Reavers, Donald Pierce's boss and the one behind Project: Transigen. He is portrayed by Richard E. Grant, who also voiced Barkis Bittern. History Background His father, Dale Rice, Sr., founded a tyrannical company named Essex Corp., and controlled the Alkali facility. killed by The Wolverine, his son, Zander took over. He signed a project, named "Project: Transigen", which it's purposes were to capture and control the mutants. Because X-23, also known as Laura, had betrayed him, he decided to recapture her and program her to be the new Weapon X. He later founded a terrorist organization named The Reavers, and commanded them alongside his mercenary, Donald Pierce. Logan (2017) Torturing Caliban He sends Pierce and his men to recapture Laura, and kill whoever stands in his way, mostly The Wolverine. He comes out of his helicopter, to fetch his incoming prisoner, Caliban. He injected and tortured Caliban, as he intended to find Laura's location and recapture her. He and his army of Reavers came at night and attacked Will Munson's house, as a Wolverine clone, known as X-24, or Weapon X, had killed Charles Xavier, under Zander's control. Zander's attack has caused the deaths of Will Munson and his family. Zander tried to get Caliban to control the mutants, however, instead, he took control of X-24, and caused him to kill a few of Zander's soldiers. Caliban then threw two grenades, and bombed Zander's van. Zander then returns to his base, and starts planning his strategy. He then recieves reports from Pierce about the whereabouts of the mutant kids, which have escaped from his facility. Final Battle to Death He lead The Reavers to attack the mutants near the borderline with Canada. He came with many soldiers and tanks. Wolverine oversees Dr. Zander's attack, far away from the mutant kid's house, located on the top of a tall mountain. Wolverine knows what Zander is up to, and runs to save the mutant kids, as he injects himself with all the serum. Dr. Zander Rice and The Reavers then start attacking the mutant kids, almost managing to capture them all, until Wolverine enters the scene and interferes. Dr. Zander Rice reveals his plot to gain control of the mutants by recapturing them, and states that he does so in order continue the legacy of his father, and become rich. Dr. Zander orders The Reavers to kill everyone. He is killed by an angered Wolverine a moment after, and The Reavers are eventually defeated in a battle with the mutants. Personality He is a tyrannical and ruthless individual, who exploits mutants for money, and enslaves them in the name of his father. He enjoys hurting others, as he did on Caliban, when he and Donald Pierce have tortured him. Near the climax of the film, he admits he wants to enslave the mutant kids, and become rich by exploiting their powers and abilities. Trivia * Dr. Zander Rice was killed by The Wolverine, much like his father. * Dr. Zander Rice is the true leader of The Reavers, as Donald Pierce was just his mercenary and right-hand man. Gallery 8-Logan-trailer-2.jpg logan3.png|Dr. Zander Rice reveals his scheme NEJbxdDOppiEMR_1_b.jpg Claws-for-thought-richard-e-grant-s-role-revealed-for-logan.jpg Dzander.jpg Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Legacy Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Reactionary Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant